Joshua Tristan (IMS)
Joshua Tristan is one of the IMS former and also its member. He is mostly called Joshua. His first appearance was in the first chapter, and he was told as a 16 years old student of class X-B who loves photography. He always brings his only camera which he brought with his part-time work salary. He is Alexander Bryan Blake's best guy friend. Joshua Tristan adalah salah satu pendiri IMS dan juga anggota dari IMS. Dia sering dipanggil Joshua. Kemunculan pertamanya adalah dalam chapter pertama, dan dia diceritakan sebagai siswa kelas X-B yang berusia 16 tahun dan menyukai fotografi. Dia selalu membawa kamera satu-satunya yang dia beli menggunakan gaji kerja paruh waktunya. Dia adalah sahabat laki-laki Alexander Bryan Blake. History Joshua has been in the orphanage since he was a baby. He was thrown away by his biological parents because he was an illegal baby. When he was 4, he met Marsha Gwen, and became close friends with her. He then had a crush on Gwen. Gwen is also the first person to introduce him to the photography world. He started to become fond of it since then. They always used the school's camera to take photos of flowers in the school garden. He also loved to take Gwen's candid photos secretly for his private collection. He even helped the school's cook with the meals cooking just to get some money to buy a camera memory card for himself to save Gwen's candid photos. At the age of 9, he met a new friend who later became his best friend, Alexander Bryan Blake. He,Bryan, and Gwen quickly became best friends. An accident caused Gwen to separate from the group and later treated both of them as strangers. Until now, he still has feelings for Gwen and even bought a private camera with his part-time work salary just to capture moments, especially capture Gwen's candid. That's why, when Gwen was accussed by other students in Fellicia's case, he and Bryan decided to support Gwen by investigating the case. They also brought Gwen and Samuel Ethan Wijaya together along. In the first night of investigating, they were captured by Alicia Baskerville and Catherine Maxwell who mistaken them as killers. They explained that they were also investigator and invited both girls to join them. They then formed Infinite Mystery Seeker ''a.k.a IMS after Andrew Leonardo and Rosaline Bernadette joined. ''Joshua sudah berada di panti asuhan sejak dia bayi. Dia dibuang oleh kedua orang tuanya karena dia adalah bayi ilegal. Saat dia berusia 4 tahun, dia bertemu Marsha Gwen, dan menjadi teman dekat dengannya. Dia lalu naksir Gwen. Gwen juga adalah orang pertama yang memperkenalkannya pada dunia fotografi. Dia mulai menyukai fotografi sejak itu. Mereka berdua selalu menggunakan kamera sekolah untuk mengambil foto bunga-bunga di taman sekolah. Dia juga suka mengambil foto candid Gwen diam-diam untuk koleksi pribadinya. Dia bahkan membantu koki sekolah memasak untuk mendapatkan uang guna membeli ''memory card ''kamera sendiri untuk menyimpan foto-foto candid Gwen. Di usia 9 tahun, dia bertemu teman baru yang nantinya menjadi sahabatnya, Alexander Bryan Blake. Dia, Bryan, dan Gwen dengan cepat bersahabat. Sebuah kecelakaan menyebabkan Gwen memisahkan diri dengan grup itu dan kemudian memperlakukan Joshua dan Bryan seperti orang asing. Sampai sekarang, Joshua masih memiliki perasaan untuk Gwen dan bahkan membeli kamera pribadi menggunakan gaji kerja paruh waktunya hanya untuk memotret momen-momen, terutama memotret candid Gwen. Itulah mengapa, saat Gwen dituduh oleh siswa lainnya dalam kasus Fellicia, dia dan Bryan memutuskan untuk mendukung Gwen dengan menyelidiki kasus itu. Mereka juga mengajak Gwen dan Samuel Ethan Wijaya. Di malam penyelidikan pertama, mereka ditangkap oleh Alicia Baskerville dan Catherine Maxwell yang mengira mereka adalah pembunuh. Mereka menjelaskan bahwa mereka juga adalah penyelidik dan mengajak kedua gadis itu bergabung. Mereka kemudian membentuk ''Infinite Mystery Seeker ''alias IMS setelah Andrew Leonardo dan Rosaline Bernadette bergabung. Character Joshua always acts calm on the outside. He never complained to his situation as a thrown-away illegal son. He is a slow-thinker and very paranoid of ghosts. But when it comes to art, he is really artistic. He is also good at hiding his feelings and can show a flat face when he is actually nervous. His friends even suggested him to enter the drama club, but he refused because he thought drama club was too girly. Joshua selalu bersikap tenang di luar. Dia tidak pernah memprotes soal keadaannya sebagai anak ilegal buangan. Dia adalah pemikir yang lambat dan sangat ketakutan terhadap hantu. Tapi dalam hal seni, dia sangat artistik. Dia juga pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya dan dapat memasang wajah datar saat dia sebenarnya gugup. Teman-temannya bahkan menyarankannya untuk masuk ke klub drama, tapi dia menolak karena menurutnya, klub drama terlalu 'cewek'. Photo Gallery Category:Character profile Category:Infinite Mystery Seeker (IMS)